Hollywood Heights Wiki:Image policy
Welcome to the Hollywood Heights Wiki's Image policy. Please refer to the Hollywood Heights Wiki Policies for more information. Introduction This page will answer many of your questions pertaining to images on this wiki. If you can not find your answer, please ask an administrator. Uploading images Do not upload images just for the sake of uploading them. When uploading, you should know exactly where you intend to put that image, whether it be in an article or on a userpage. Images that are uploaded and unused on any page will be deleted after just one day. Be sure to check to make sure you're not duplicating an image. Format advice Screenshot images should be in the 16:9 ratio since that is the aspect ratio the series is filmed in. Common resolutions for 16:9 are 444x250, 533x300, 640x360, 960x540, 1024×576, 1280×720, 1366×768, 1600×900, etc. We do not recommend uploading images that are higher than 1600×900 or lower than 444x250. We tend to use the png format for images because jpg images tend to be low quality and grainy when resized. Please try to upload images with the png file extension. When deciding on what to name a screenshot, use a description of the image. We like to try to keep this as consistent as possible. For images that are not screenshots, try to name it as appropriately as possible. Do not use nonsensical/non-descriptive names for images such as IMG.065.jpg, kfajdsfksg.jpg, or chloelikescheesehahaha.png. Acceptable and unacceptable images Acceptable *Screenshots of a single frame from the show and panoramic images *Official photos from the show *File extensions: .JPG, .GIF, .PNG this is standard requirement for the wikia and many file extension types (such as .BMP) are not uploadable Unacceptable *Fanart of any form - from fan color images to full character depictions, though there is one exception (see "Acceptable") *Very low quality images, such as pictures of a TV instead of a screenshot or blurry images in general *Doctored images of any form *Images unrelated to this wiki. We're not an image hosting site like Flickr, which exists for this purpose *Animations *Watermarked images, these are claimed by an owner as their property and they may be offended if the image was taken without permission **Note: TV, DVD and sub watermarks are excepted from this rule. *Both porn and nudity. Galleries Do not create a separate page for a gallery. Instead, create a section on the article for the gallery. Images in character galleries should focus mainly on that character. Images that feature the character, but not at a good angle should not be added. Images in episode galleries should be put in chronological order. Format advice *All images in galleries should be 200px in size *Gallery position should be left *Number of columns should be set to "Fit to page" *Photo spacing should be small *Photo orientation can vary depending on what images are in the gallery *Do not add captions Gallery do's and do not's Do *Add images *Follow the format advice Do not *Overload the gallery *Add duplicate images Category:Policies